A communication session (e.g., a telephone call, a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) call, a video call, a short message service (SMS), a text message, an instant message, or file transfer, etc.) has an origination and a termination. The connection between them may be set up within a service provider's network or across different networks belonging to the same or different service providers. For example, call origination is the initiation, by a calling party, of a telephone call in a provider network. Call termination is the delivery of an incoming telephone call to the intended called party in either the same network or in another network.